Y αυηqυε εsτσγ cση έl, pιεηsσ εη τί
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Hinata ha sufrido una pérdida permanente, y aunque ha podido seguir con la persona que había soñado, no podía evitar compararlo y pensar la vida con quien de verdad amaba. Song-Fic basado en la canción "Thinking of you" de Katy Perry.


_Notas de autora:_

_Primero que nada, aclaro Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos y hacer de la historia un SasuHina ;) A quien engaño? no sabria como seguir esa genial historia T-T y la canción de este songfic se titula "Thinking of you" de Katy Perry, así que se podría decir que la historia esta inspirada en dicha canción, y por lo tanto no me pertenece completamente (aunque sí la escribi yo, adaptandola a los hechos en Naruto)._

_Es como me hizo sentir al escucharla, si pueden, escuchenla mientras leen, aunque dudo que no la conozcan._

_Si tienen algún trauma emocional o están muyyyy tristes, les recomiendo que no lean algo que las va a poner más tristes, esmi primer songfic y no podia hacerlo con mi pareja favorita. _

_Saludos,_

_FlorwerGreen_

* * *

**Y aunque estoy con él, pienso en tí**

**.**

**By FlorwerGreen**

Miró al chico que estaba a su lado y le acarició el cabello negro, sonriendo de felicidad. Por fin estaba con ella, después de mucho tiempo, después de esa guerra ninja, volvía a la aldea, para quedarse definitivamente con ella. Pero esos cabellos negros resultaron ser dorados, y la cama en la que se encontraba no era su siempre amado lecho.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection**_

Los ojos negros se abrieron, mirándola con desconcierto. Él sabía cuanto le estaba costando, pero prefería guardar silencio… no enfrentarse a la cruel realidad.

Hinata lo miró, buscando en esos ojos algún destello de esos negros que había visto esa noche, aquellos ojos que le rogaban que no lo olvidara pero que al mismo tiempo, que siguiera adelante.

_**Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**_

Él siempre había sido un príncipe para ella, inalcanzable, su único motivo de vida… mas ya conocía lo que era mejor, y el precio de sus deseos le hacían volver, darle el regalo que siempre había querido, y que ahora no podía apreciar, por más que lo intentara, sabía que Naruto no era el amor de su vida, y que lo estaba lastimando mucho… Hinata debía conformarse con el pan, pues la torta se había quemado.

_**You said move on  
Where do I go… I guess second best  
Is all I will know**_

"_-El idiota te va a cuidar bien, lo conozco –Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara._

_-No, p-por favor. Sasuke, no te v-vayas, p-puedes morir –Le suplicaba ella entre lágrimas._

_-¡Hmp! ¿Por qué clase de idiota me tomas? Volveré… y la gente no te verá con ese desprecio por estar conmigo –Le dijo, sonriendo de medio lado-, volveré, y veremos a nuestros hijos crecer. Todavía pienso que tendrá el Byakugan y no el Sharingan –Terminó recordando la apuesta que ellos dos habían hecho acerca del que sería su primer hijo._

_-N-No me importa, l-lo que la g-gente piense, n-no quiero arriesgarte S-Sasuke –Le dijo mientras se aferraba a él, sin prestar atención a otra cosa._

_El sonrió de medio lado, y se sintió amado, eso lo alentaba más a continuar con su camino, a arriesgar la vida por la aldea que alguna vez había traicionado. Esa sería la última vez que la vería, a la aldea y a Hinata, sin embargo, debía darle la seguridad que volvería, para que pudiese seguir, aunque fuera sin él._

_-Prométeme que seguirás adelante, sin importar lo que pase."_

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night**__  
__**Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**_

Hinata se abrazó al cuerpo que tenía al lado. ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante?

-¿Te lo imaginas al él, verdad? –Murmuró dolido.

Hinata no pudo responder, no podía sacarlo de su error cuando en realidad no había error en sus palabras.

-Lo siento –Dijo apenada.

Naruto suspiró. Podía tenerla a su lado, y a kilómetros de distancia, podía tenerla en cuerpo, pero sabía claramente que el alma de Hinata estaba más allá de lo que podía ver.

Hinata lo miró y se perdió nuevamente en sus ojos azules, imaginándoselos negros.

_**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center**_

"_Hinata corrió hacia él mientras le enseñaba su nuevo vestido. Por fin irían al festival de año nuevo juntos. Él había aceptado acompañarla. Le había costado tenerlo junto a ella, sacarlo de esa soledad y el resultado había sido más de lo que esperaba…_

_-¿Cómo me veo S-Sasuke? –Le dijo dándose una vuelta._

_-Hmp. Quédate cerca de mí. No quiero peleas esta noche –Le dijo seriamente. __Ella sonrió. __Él era muy celoso y protector, a su manera de mostrarlo-, te ves bien –Terminó con una pequeña sonrisa._

… _había encontrado un corazón de oro dentro de ese caparazón. _

_**How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**_

"_-No p-puedo prometerte e-eso S-Sasuke… p-porque… p-porque… tú volverás… ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Hinata llena de dudas… no podía concebir una vida sin él._

_-Por supuesto –Aseguró sin hacerlo realmente, pero ambos querían engañarse-, pero debes considerar que no soy el único hombre en el mundo._

_-E-Eres el único p-para mí –Le dijo Hinata."_

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en la cama de otro… no podía evitar sentirse culpable… había buscado entre otros hombres, y el único era Naruto… pero Naruto no era Sasuke, por más que la abrazara, ella siempre se imaginaba en los brazos del moreno.

_**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**_

Naruto la acercó a él, tratando inconscientemente de traerla a la realidad, junto a él, junto al bebé, que eran su presente y su futuro.

Hinata sintió los labios de la persona que alguna vez había amado, pero no dejaba de pensarlo a él, no dejaba de recriminarse a sí misma el error que estaba cometiendo al estar junto a alguien que no amaba.

"_-Simplemente prométeme que seguirás adelante, no quiero que tu vida se estanque por mi culpa"_

-Sasuke –Susurró entre los labios del rubio.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...**_

Naruto se separó, sintiéndose más dolido que nunca… no podía competir con un fantasma… un fantasma era el peor contrincante, y más cuando él mismo lo extrañaba.

-L-Lo siento –Le expresó sinceramente mientras se separaba de él. Pero abrió los ojos inmensamente al verlo… era Sasuke… no, era Naruto, pero… pero…

-Deja de mirarme como si lo estuvieras viendo a él –Le dijo esa alucinación del amor de su vida. Era la voz de Naruto-, parece que el bebé se despertó –Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema, con una mirada sombría. Sí, el llanto de un niño llenaba esa habitación.

Trató de mirarlo a los ojos, y esa vez los azules no se transformaron en negros… sin embargo, ella quería sí lo hicieran.

_**You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know**_

Ella se apartó de Naruto y empezó a llorar descontroladamente. No, no podía seguir así.

Miró al rubio, dormido a su lado, su sueño era incómodo, pero ella no era la persona para ayudarlo… en él ya no veía a Sasuke, y sin ver a su amor, no podría seguir con Naruto. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero había comprendido que no podía seguir dañando a su novio por un fantasma que no dejaba de atormentarla… Naruto nunca podría superar a Sasuke, él nunca podría reemplazarlo, y como se arrepentía de haber pensado que con él, olvidaría a lo más importante de su vida.

"_Miró a través del vidrio de la mansión y acarició su panza mientras veía una figura, que la saludaba. El traje de ANBU le sentaba bien… se dedicó a admirarlo, pues en el fondo sabía que no volvería a verlo._

_-¿Por qué no puedo detenerte? –Se preguntó mirando a la pequeña figura marcharse para siempre."_

Ahora sabía que jamás debía haberse enamorado, que jamás debería haberlo dejado ir.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I… Was looking into your…**_

Se alejó de la cama de Naruto, y se dirigió a la habitación contigua. El bebé había empezado a llorar nuevamente.

-Tranquilo pequeño –Le susurró mientras lo levantaba y lo mecía entre sus brazos. El bebé paró de llorar casi instantáneamente y volvió a caer en un suave sueño… aún podía imaginarse a Sasuke a su lado, abrazándola.

Sonrió amargamente.

-Como quisiera volver a ver tus ojos, mi querido Sasuke –Le susurró al aire, dejando momentáneamente al bebé en su cunita.

_**Your eyes! Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes…**_

Volvió a la habitación que había compartido por tres años con Naruto, y empacó con la angustia que no pensaba que aún tenía desde ese día…

"_-Lo lamento Hinata –Le había dicho Naruto, mientras le entregaba el certificado de defunción… ya no volvería a ver esos ojos negros que había conseguido ablandar. Y no pudo más que aferrarse al único chico que tenía a su lado."_

Ya no volvería a causarle dolor, ahora sabía la verdad.

_**Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes**_

Ahora sabía que Sasuke no volvería, y después de tres años lo había comprendido… Sasuke no volvería para llevársela y volver a vivir juntos, ya no cometería más errores.

Besó a Naruto en la mejilla y volvió a la habitación del bebé.

Teniendo todo listo, se dispuso a partir. Tomó al pequeño Sasuke en sus brazos y lo acunó.

-Si vieras querido Sasuke, gané la apuesta, tu hijo lleva el Sharingan en la sangre –Murmuró colocando al pequeño en el cochecito. El bebé despertó momentáneamente y en sus ojos, vio a su difunto marido.

El bebé le sonrió y jugueteó con sus dedos. Sus grandes ojos la admiraron y ella no pudo evitar emocionarse. En sus ojos veía al padre del niño, pero no era el Sasuke que había perdido. Era su hijo que la ayudaría a seguir adelante, porque ella ya no estaba en los ojos de Sasuke, cuya luz se había extinguido, cerrándolos para siempre. Ella ahora estaba en los ojos del pequeño Sasuke.

_**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay…**_

-Serás igual a tu padre –Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza, viendo como el pequeño volvía a dormitar.

Una presencia se posó a su lado, y sintió como unos brazos invisibles la abrazaban.

-Sé que me das la razón, Sasuke, sé que tu recuerdo vivirá en él, porque ya no necesito a otro hombre que llene tu lugar, tu lugar seguirá intacto hasta que vuelva a verte… pues tu hijo llenará uno nuevo, y sus ojos me acunarán como alguna vez los tuyos lo hicieron.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué puedo decir? Hasta a mí me agarró tristeza mientras lo escribía, y más escuchando Katy Perry: "Thinking of you" y "Not like the movies" no me maten por favor :/me dejarían un **review**?

l

l

l

v


End file.
